The Ties They Cannot Sever
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: She was the only one who wasn't sex-crazy. She was the only one who cared, but not even she could have saved him. She comes back twenty years later to find him all grown up... and he finds her with children and a sister. eventual Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sure, the whole become-a-counselor-at-Camp-Crystal-Lake thing had just been for one simple, selfish reason at first. She'd wanted to get away from her parents and their rules. They told her _what_ to do, _when_ to do it, and exactly _how_ it had to be done. They were suffocating her - not to mention her younger sister always wanting to be like her and her _older_ sister always bragging about how she was going to be in college next year. Like people cared.

But 15-year-old Sabrina Callahan had to admit, the more she worked at Camp Crystal Lake, the more she actually liked it. Her reasons for coming had begun to change. She loved helping the kids, and the only part she wasn't particularly fond of were the other counselors. These kids were probably a year or two older than her, and their reasons for coming had either been the same as Sabrina's or slightly different. The others were still tired of their parents, but the difference was that they were tired of their parents _catching them having sex_. And the other thing that was different was that their reasons didn't change; all they ever cared about was getting away from their parents so they could have sex all they wanted.

Sabrina was so sick of these idiots, she had considered several times leaving the camp early. It seemed like she was the only one doing anything productive around here. All the others cared about was banging each other when they were supposed to be watching the kids. But there was one little boy who kept her here, and she knew she couldn't abandon him.

It all began the day she arrived at Camp Crystal Lake as a counselor. She had already been briefed on her duties; when she wasn't helping Pamela Voorhees, the cook (who she'd already met and she seemed nice), in the kitchen, she was to assist the children in any way she could. Watch the ones who were swimming, help with art projects if they needed it, stuff like that. Now was time to actually _do_ her job.

She had been driven by her sister, because her parents didn't approve of her coming anyways - they'd told her if she wanted to go, she'd have to find her own transportation. So she asked her sister, Janine, to take her, and Janine agreed. Their younger sister, five-year-old Willow, was sitting in the back in a kid's car seat; Janine hadn't been able to find a babysitter, since her parents had gone out that day and Janine was supposed to be watching her. Willow was crying as Sabrina climbed out of the car. "I wanna go! I wanna help Brina be couch-seller!"

Annoying as she was, Sabrina couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Willow; all she wanted was to be with her sister and help her. So she opened the back door and leaned into the car. "Don't worry, Will." She ruffled the little girl's red locks, different from her own black ones but nearly identical to Janine's crimson curls. "Someday I'll take you back here and we can have so much fun together! Doesn't that sound great?"

Willow sniffled, leaned over, and hugged Sabrina as tightly as she could. "I miss you, Brina!"

"I'll miss you too, kid. See you later, alright?" She climbed out again and waved to Janine. "Bye, Nina!"

Janine held up a hand and did her signature "twinkling fingers" wave. "You keep your nose clean, Sabrina!"

"I will, thanks!" Sabrina took her backpack off and walked into the camp. It seemed like a nice enough place - lots of sunshine, the paint on the wooden sign that welcomed everyone was bright, and she was already breathing in fresh air. She gave a little giggle as she walked in. "Maybe I'll like this place more than I think."

She went to the counselors' cabin, where to her disgust she found several couples on the floor making out. "Or maybe not." She just rolled her eyes, put her things down, and slipped her yellow "Camp Crystal Lake" t-shirt on over her regular white sleeveless top. She already had her uniform khaki pants on. She called to the couples on the floor, "Have fun, I'll see you later, lunch is in two hours," before leaving the cabin completely.

She looked around to see what was going on. Could she start helping the kids already or did Pamela need her in the kitchen to help make lunch? She wasn't really sure where to go.

Then she saw a bunch of kids gathered in one spot. Since it could be something dangerous or a part of nature that was _potentially_ dangerous (like a wild animal or a mushroom or something), she decided she'd better check it out. So she went over to the children, and she was horrified by what she saw.

A couple of them had rocks in their hands, and they were using them to beat another boy. All of them, even the ones without rocks, were chanting, "Freak show! Freak show!" The other boy certainly looked different than them, with the shape of his head and all, but why the hell were they _hitting_ him? This was going to stop.

"Hey! Let me through!" She separated the wave of kids, pushing through them to reach the center. "Alright, gimme that!" She grabbed one of the boys by the wrist and took the rock out of his hand. She held it up for everyone else to look at. "You guys see this? It really hurts if you hit other people with it! Do you understand that? You're _hurting_ somebody!" She threw the rock to the ground and let go of the boy's wrist, giving him a gentle shove. She went over to the other boy, and took his rocks too. "We are _all_ friends here at Camp Crystal Lake, and we do not hurt our friends!" She waved them off. "Now move on, show's over." As they began to leave, she called (just for good measure), "And if I catch any of you doing anything like this again, you'll be in the mess hall time-out so fast your heads'll spin! You'll just _sit_ there, staring at the wall for an hour!"

With that, she turned around to the other boy, the one they were hitting. She knelt down and offered him a hand. "You okay, hon?"

He took her hand with one of his, and wiped his eyes with the other. "Yeah... I think so." He allowed her to help him to his feet and adjusted his own "Camp Crystal Lake" shirt, though his was white. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem." She shook her head. "Stupid kids, they think everything's funny." She smiled at him. "Sorry, I'm kind of new here, I've never been a counselor before. I think that's the kind of thing I'm supposed to do. Have you been here before?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a couple times. The past two summers, I think it's been."

"Good!" she laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe you'll be able to show me around! Anyway, my name's Sabrina Callahan. What's yours?"

He shook her hand, very politely. "I'm Jason Voorhees."

"Voorhees? Oh hey, waaaaait..." She snapped her fingers, then pointed at him, still smiling. "You're Pam's little boy! They told me she had a son who went here, but they didn't tell me your name. Nice to meet you. Ha-ha, you look just like her, you know that?"

He finally smiled back. "Yeah, that's my mommy. She's great, isn't she?"

"She seems like a really nice woman. I'm gonna be helping her make all the food. Which reminds me, I should probably go see if she needs any help with lunch... I don't even know what we're having! That's really bad since I'm the assistant cook, huh?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah, kinda. I think you better go find out. You think we might have hot dogs? I love hot dogs."

"We might, it's a camp-y kinda food. I hope we have lemonade too, that's my favorite summer drink. Okay, well..." She scratched her head, looking around. She didn't want to leave him all alone. "Do you know where you're supposed to be right now?"

He shrugged. "Um... arts and crafts, I think. But I don't know where the cabin for that is."

"Oh, that's easy. I'll show you." She placed a hand on his back and began to lead him over to the cabin. "And hey... Jason?"

He glanced up at her. "Yeah, Brina?"

She giggled. Somebody else was calling her that besides Willow. "Don't worry about those other kids. As long as I'm around, they aren't gonna do to you that anymore."

He grinned up at her, and suddenly gave her a hug. "Thanks, Brina. Maybe you'll be my first friend."

"You bet on it, bud!"

**... Nobody hit meh...**

**I JUST LOVE LITTLE JASON SO MUCH! HE BE SO ADORABLE! 3 I WANT TO HUG HIM AND SQUEEZE HIM AND I SHALL NAME HIM SQUISHIE AND HE SHALL BE MY SQUISHIE! :O**

**... Ahem...**

**Anyway, yeah. Don't you all love cute widdle Jason? Do you like Sabrina or not? XD (Don't worry, even if it seems like she doesn't have flaws I promise you she does. You'll see. ^^)**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina gave Jason a friendly pat on the back as she left him with the counselor doing the arts and crafts, whose name was Abby. She smiled and waved as she went for the door. "Bye, Jason! I gotta go help your mom. I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

He smiled back, giving her a wave in return. "Bye, Brina! See you then!" After that he turned to Abby and started asking about the activity.

Sabrina left that cabin, then looked for the kitchen. She knew where it was when she could see Pamela inside the window doing something. She hurried over and bounced through the door, allowing it to swing closed after she'd gotten in. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Voorhees!"

Pamela had been placing some hot dogs on the grill, but she stopped when Sabrina greeted her. "Oh, Sabrina dear!" She leaned over from her work and wrapped an arm around the girl in a loose hug. "I'm so glad you showed up! I could use some help, what with it being the first day and all. It's crazy, I'll tell you what." She turned away from the food and wiped her forehead with her arm, since her hands were both encased in plastic gloves. "Whew! It's hot in here. So did you come with bright eyes and a bushy tail?"

Sabrina pumped her arm in a motion across her chest and stomach. "Of course I did, Mrs. Voorhees! What do you need me to do first?"

"Ah, first of all... Mrs. Voorhees is my mother-in-law and I'd thank you not to remind me of that woman." She faked a shudder. "You just call me Pam, honey. And second, you can help me by getting started on making some macaroni and cheese. We're cooking for almost fifty kids, so you make sure there's enough."

"Sure, that sounds pretty easy." Sabrina flicked the stove on and set a pot on top. She ran some water, but noticed it was a little brown so she let it run for a minute before filling a cup with it and adding it to the pot, then doing that a few more times. She left it to boil and got the cheese out of the small refrigerator. "I make this for my little sister Willow all the time."

"Do you?" Pamela had returned to placing hot dogs on the grill, not seeming to be in any hurry. She was taking her time with it.

"Yeah. My older sister, Janine, she learned it from my mom and then she taught me one time a couple years ago when we were babysitting my sister."

"You know, recipes are usually passed down in families. Do you think your mother learned it from her mother?"

"Yeah, Gran makes this for us every time we come to visit. It's the kind that when you bake it the cheese gets all melted and gooey and it's _really_ good."

"Mmm, I've had that kind before. I make it for my little boy sometimes and he likes it. Especially when I cut up the hot dogs and put them into it. He likes them separate, but he _loves_ it when they're together."

"Oh!" Before Sabrina grabbed the knife to slice the block of cheese, she pointed at Pamela. "By the way, I met your son."

"Did you now?" Pamela glanced over and clicked her tongue a few times. "I think you can slice and talk at the same time, you're not blonde like I am."

"Oh! Right, of course." Sabrina started to slice the cheddar, making thick chunks she would cut up later to let melt among the macaroni. "Sorry, I've never really worked at a camp before."

"That's alright, just try not to lose a finger. Believe it or not," she joked, winking, "the kids don't usually find that appetizing."

Sabrina giggled before focusing on her task. "You're a really funny woman, Pam."

"I like to think I am. So you met my Jason?"

"Yep. He seems like a really sweet kid. He's such a cutie pie, too."

"Hmm." Pamela was still doing her own thing, but now she had a sad smile on her face. "I must say, that's a welcome change... not a lot of people think he is."

"Yeah, I mean..." Sabrina sighed. "That's something..." She tried not to let herself cry, but she could already feel the lump forming in her throat. She was going to cry sooner or later.

Pamela had stopped now, seeming concerned. "Sabrina, darling, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Sabrina sniffled, running the back of her hand over her eyes. "When I first got here... and I went to my cabin, and I changed... and then I came back out. And I-I saw... a bunch of kids... they were standing around him. And a couple of them... they had rocks and they were hitting him with them... and I-I don't know if..." She had already begun to cry, throwing her hands over her face in shame. "It was just so awful! I've never seen anything like that, Pam!" She sobbed into her hands, feeling her shoulders shake. "I... I had to do _something_, but then they all looked at me like... like _I_ was the one in the wrong..."

"Oh, Sabrina." She felt Pamela wrap her arms around her, hugging her close in an attempt to comfort her. "I know it's bad. Believe me, I know. Jason and I go through this all the time, so you can just cry. Trust me, I'm used to it. Just let it out. I know how terrible it is." She rocked side to side, rubbing Sabrina's back comfortingly. Sabrina suddenly felt a longing for her own mother; a part of her wished she'd never left home in the first place. "It's alright, Sabrina."

Sabrina pulled away from Pamela and rubbed her eyes. "I... I..." She shook her head. "Pamela, would it be alright with you if Jason and I were friends?"

Pamela laughed softly as she returned to her task, blinking her own tears away. "Oh, I'd be just fine with that, Sabrina. He doesn't get many people that understand him, you know, and I think you might be one of them." She cocked her head to the sink. "Now, why don't you wash your hands off and you can get back to work? We've only got a few hours!"

Sabrina nodded and turned the water on, lathering the soap on her hands. As she did, her mind flashed back to Jason's appearance. "Oh, Pam... I was kind of wondering... n-not to be mean or anything, but... what's the matter with Jason? Is he sick or something? Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to get around to that." There was another sizzle as Pamela lifted more hot dogs onto the grill. "I could tell you wanted to know. Well, I don't remember what the doctors called it... it was something-alus, I think. I don't know. It's basically a skull deformity, which causes him to look the way he does."

"Oh, I don't think it's _that_ bad." Sabrina turned the water off and dried her hands, blinking to keep herself from beginning to cry again. "A little hard to get used to, maybe, but... it's no reason for those kids to be calling him names and trying to hurt him."

"Did he have any bruises, did you see?"

"He had a few, I think, but he wasn't bleeding as far as I could see..."

"Did you see anything on his head? Any bruises or bumps?"

"No... no, I don't think so. I think they were mainly on his arms, but he wasn't crying or anything so I don't think they hurt him too badly. He didn't complain or anything."

Pamela shook her head. "Ah, my tough little boy. It's a shame that he's actually gotten used to it by now."

"A crying shame." Sabrina returned to slicing the block of cheese. "Well, don't worry. I'll do what I can to keep them from teasing him. I ain't afraid to put people in time-out."

"Oh-ho-ho, watch out. New cop on the block." Pamela elbowed Sabrina in the ribs, giggling. "I'm just glad someone other than me can see what a special little boy he is."

Sabrina smiled, chopping off another section of cheese. "When I grow up and I'm married, I think I want a little boy just like him. How would you like to be the godmother? If you and I are still in touch, I mean?"

"Why, I'd be honored. You'd let Jason play with him, wouldn't you? I have a feeling that Jason's going to grow up loving kids, especially kids like him."

"That's great! Of course, Jason would be, like... my childre's uncle. Right? I'd like to think of him as a brother and a friend. I don't have any brothers, you know, just my two sisters."

"You know, Jason's been asking for a little sister, but I just don't think he gets the fact that without a mommy _and_ a daddy, he's not getting one."

"Well, where's your husband?"

"Oh... we separated a few years ago. It's been a little rough on Jason, but I think he believes his father's going to come back."

"Is he?"

"... In all honesty, I'm not holding my breath." Pamela picked the last of the hot dogs off the plate and onto the grill, then put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Sabrina, would you get me another pack of these from the fridge? I don't think this is going to be enough."

"Sure." As Sabrina got the package out and gave it to Pamela, she breathed in deeply and suddenly noticed how good they smelled. "Oh man! And lunch isn't for another two hours? Boy, am I _really_ gonna be hungry when we're done..."

Pamela laughed. "Hey, if you don't tell anyone, I'll let you sneak a hot dog. I can always make more."

"Hey, thanks! You're great, Pam, you really are." Sabrina went over and poured some macaroni into her now-boiling water, not even attempting to hide the grin on her face.

This was going to be the summer of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina hummed as she scraped the rest of the macaroni and cheese into the last big casserole dish for serving. She already had a couple of them on the counter, and Pamela was getting most of the hot dogs onto plates. She had some in the refrigerator to put out if these ones went and people wanted more, but the macaroni and cheese was going to be put out all at once.

"Sabrina!"

She turned around to face her boss, and tilted her head. "Yes ma'am?"

Pamela winked at her, taking the pot and spoon. "You go on out there with everyone else. I can take care of this myself. You're free to go!" She put the things down and continued piling the hot dogs on plates. "Head out to your friends and... what is it the kids say now? 'Hang' with them?"

Sabrina giggled, picking up her bathroom key and slipping it into her pants pocket. "Yeah, I think that's what they say. But I haven't even really gotten a chance to know any of the other counselors. I don't think I'd get along with any of them anyway - no, I believe Jason's going to be my only friend. But that's okay... I tend to get along with younger people anyway!"

"Oh, that's great." Pamela grinned. "Believe it or not, Jason's not very good at making friends! He's so shy. I'm so glad you'll be friends with him. Maybe it'll give him a little more self-confidence."

"Gee, I hope so." Sabrina pushed the door open. "I'm gonna go find him so I can tell him what's for lunch! He really wanted hot dogs on the first day for some reason."

Pamela laughed. "That's my Jason! Oh, Sabrina! By the way, dear, you're going to have to help me clean up and wash dishes! Don't think your job's all fun and games, hon! But after that you're free to go do your other duties."

"I'm glad I don't have to clean the outhouses, then I'd be on doody duty!" **(1)**

"Oh, you just get out of here with that bathroom humor!"

"Oh!" Sabrina poked her head back in. "By the way, ma'am, is there anything else I'd need to know about Jason? Like, when I'm watching him or taking care of him...?"

"Hmm. Oh yes, one thing." Pamela paused and turned to face the younger of the two. "The thing you have to watch for is that he's just not a very good swimmer. He knows how, but he gets distracted very easily. He'll start looking at something or thinking about something, and when he does he'll just stop swimming. And Lord knows he almost had a fit when my cousin decided to be funny at our reunion last year and shove him in the pool with his clothes on. Took both my brothers to pull him out 'cause he almost went under!" She chuckled a little, then turned back around to finish her task. "So if you're around and he's in the water, you don't take your eyes off him for a second, alright? If he stops swimming, you yell his name and that'll shake him out of it and get him going again." She blinked. "Oh, and he's allergic to bees. You'll have to watch for that too. It's not fatal or anything but if he gets stung it'll swell up and he says it hurts real bad. Needs ice on it if that happens."

"Oh, alright. Thank you, ma'am! I'll see you after lunch!"

"You make sure you eat something!"

"Ooh, don't you worry about _that_! Eating is my specialty!"

Sabrina jogged for a minute, then slowed to a walk as she reached the large, open pavilion that served as an outdoor cafeteria. She wiped her forehead from all her hard work and surveyed the area to see if she could find Jason. She took a few deep breaths as she made a visor with her hand and looked around. She finally saw him sitting by himself at one of the tables, and ran over to keep him company. "Hey! Hey Jason!"

He looked up at her, and she noticed he had some things on the table. He smiled at her and waved. "Hi, Brina! Did you have fun helping Mommy?" he asked as she sat down.

She crossed her ankles under the table and put her hands on top of each other. "Sure did." She reached over and picked up a little circle of beads. "Oh, what's this?"

"That's a present for my mommy. It's a bracelet." He held it up and showed her the letter beads that spelled out "PAM". "See? It has her name on it."

"Oh wow, I bet she'll love it. Especially since _you_ made it." She looked at some of the other stuff he had. There was a yarn necklace with beads on it, a lump of clay that looked suspiciously like a cat, and a few other things. "Man, Jason! Did you stay in arts and crafts for the whole two hours?"

He shrugged. "Miss Abby took everyone else swimming, but I didn't want to go so she didn't make me."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "She left you _alone_? She should have taken you outside with everyone even if you didn't wanna swim! There was nobody watching you, that's not safe."

"Well, I didn't even wanna go outside. I wanted to make this for you." He held out one of his projects. "It's a lanyard - it has your name on it, just like the bracelet I made for Mommy."

"Wow!" She took it from him. "And you made this by yourself? Abby didn't help you with it?"

"I already knew how. The counselor who did arts and crafts last year taught me how. He was nice - he had a girlfriend."

Sabrina giggled, taking out her bathroom key and putting it on the lanyard. She slid the thing around her neck before continuing to talk to him. "My parents told me I can't have a boyfriend until I'm sixteen, but I haven't met anybody I really wanna date anyway, so it doesn't matter to me. Did Pam tell you when _you're_ allowed to date?"

He giggled, putting one hand down on his lap. "No... but she says when I get married she's going to come over to our house every day and ask when we're giving her grandbabies. I don't think she really will though, 'cause I'm not sure she cares. She always says I'm enough and she doesn't know how she'd handle more kids."

Sabrina smiled, then reached over and grabbed the wrist of the hand that he'd put in his lap. "Jason, what's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing."

When she put it up on the table, she saw that there was a fairly decent-sized scrape over his palm. It was still bleeding a little. "Whoa Nelly! Jason, how did that happen?"

He tried to pull his hand back, but he couldn't get his hand out of hers. "It's no big deal, Brina. Miss Abby said everyone was going for lunch and I offered to put everything away for her so she could go. So I was and when I got to the thing you use to slice the clay, I accidentally cut myself. It didn't hurt that bad so I just put everything else away and came to get lunch. Oh hey, are we having hot dogs?"

"Good golly, Miss Molly, Jason! You're lucky this didn't get infected. You know how many people touch that stuff, how many germs are on those things? Here, I'll fix you up." She took the bag off her back and dug inside, finally pulling out a roll of bandages and the bottle of antiseptic spray. She tore off a piece of bandage and pressed it to his hand, holding it there for a few seconds. Once she saw that the bleeding stopped, she uncapped the spray. "Okay, Jason, this is going to sting a little, but can you be a big boy for me and not cry?"

He nodded. "Course I can."

"Alright. Three... two... one." She pushed down on the nozzle and a mist of the spray covered Jason's hand. She could see him wince and bite his lip, but he kept his promise and didn't scream or cry. "Very good, Jason. I'll have to give you a present for being such a big boy." She got a bigger section of bandage and wrapped it around his hand, tying it at the back. "That isn't too tight, is it?"

He shook his head. "Nope, it's fine. Thanks for taking care of me, Brina. I don't think any of the others woulda done that."

"They should. If one of you guys gets hurt we're responsible to take care of it." She grinned, then stood up and took his bandaged hand. "Now... let's go get some hot dogs!"

"_Yes_!"

**(1) - XD *is shot* Sorry, I just HAD to put that in there... ^^;**


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina didn't see Jason after lunch. She didn't really get to go anywhere. She had to help Pamela with clearing the tables and washing the dishes, then she had to make a bunch of Jell-O and put it in the fridge for tomorrow. After that one of the other counselors, Zack, asked her to cover for him at the canoes while he went up to Lovers' Point (which wasn't far from the camp, but still) with his girlfriend Mandy. She didn't want to say no, so she agreed. But since she was terrified of the water, what they ended up doing was playing Simon Says and playing Guess That Picture by drawing in the dirt. She swore some of the kids could draw better than she could. Nobody ever knew what her pictures were. She'd drawn a boat and one of the kids guessed sandwich.

So she decided to break curfew (most of the other counselors were doing it anyway, to go up to Lovers' Point and have sex) and go see Jason in his cabin before going to sleep. She learned that he'd lucked out and gotten one all to himself - probably because Pamela had requested it, but whatever. That didn't matter.

She went over after Lights Out, which was at nine-thirty P.M. She gave a few soft knocks on the door, not speaking because she wanted to surprise him.

"I'm decent," came Jason's little voice from inside.

Sabrina grinned and pushed the door open. "Hi, Jason!"

He was sitting on the top bunk with a book, and instantly put the book down under his pillow. "I'm sorry the lights aren't out, Brina! I swear I was gonna turn 'em off as soon as I finished that chapter!"

She giggled. "Hey, slow down, Ace! I wasn't comin' to nag you about that. I just wanted to talk."

"Oh." He tilted his head to the side and leaned back. "About what? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She walked over and put one foot on the ladder, then put one hand on the nearest rung. "You mind if I come up to your fortress of solitude? Or are girls not allowed?"

"You're not a girl. You're a grown-up."

"I am _so_ a girl. And I'm not that grown-up yet. How old do you think I am?"

"Um... twenty."

"Nope. I'm fifteen, my friend. Geez! Do I seriously look _that_ old?"

"My mommy looked like you when she was twenty."

"Did she, really?"

"Except for the hair, 'cause hers is blonde and yours is black. And... um... the eyes, 'cause hers are brown and yours are blue. But your faces look the same, yeah."

"Cool."

"But you can come up, anyway. Girls are okay - I don't hate 'em like other boys."

"Awww, boys don't _hate_ girls." Sabrina climbed up and took her seat across from Jason, near the end of the bed. Clasping her hands around her ankles, she sat Indian-style. "Girls just have cooties."

"What are cooties?"

She leaned over with a sinister grin on her face and began to tickle him mercilessly. "Girl germs! You got girl germs, Jason! Girls germs, girl germs!"

"Ew!" He tried to push her off, but he was laughing too hard. "Gross! I don't want girl germs! I don't want your cooties, take 'em back!"

Sabrina giggled and sat back again, smiling at him. "Sorry, Jason, I just _had_ to do that. I've never had a little brother to give cooties to."

Jason stuck his tongue out and brushed himself off. "How am I supposed to get rid of them now?"

"Oh, don't worry." She rubbed him on the head, the equivalent of ruffling his hair if he'd had any. "They'll come right off when you take a bath or go swimming."

"Oh, okay." His hand dived back under his pillow to retrieve his book. "So is it okay if I finish this chapter before I turn my lights off?"

"Sure." She gave him a wink. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Course not!"

She looked over. "What are you reading anyway, hon?"

"Oh, nothing much... it's just a story about a girl and her brother and their dog." He displayed the cover to her, _Gone to the Dogs_. "Their dog gets lost. I'm at the part where they're finding out he ran away. And I don't know what happens after that. I have to read more tomorrow."

"You always read before going to sleep?"

He nodded. "Mommy used to read a chapter to me every night, but now that I'm at camp she can't because she's in her own cabin. So I'm going to try to read a chapter every night before bedtime. It's kinda hard though."

"How long ago did you start?" Sabrina asked, reaching over to take the book.

"Um..." He looked over at the clock. "I started when the big hand and the little hand were both on the nine." He frowned, holding the book away. "Do you wanna read it, Brina?"

"I just wanna look. Can I?"

"Oh. Sure, as long as I get it back. I wanna finish it." He held it out to her.

Sabrina looked at the back of the book, the flipped through a couple of chapters. It looked like they were about three pages each, with the kind of printing you'd find in a novel. A normal eleven-year-old should have been able to read a chapter in maybe fifteen minutes; twenty if they were easily distracted. It was taking Jason almost double that. Now she knew what Pamela meant when she'd said he got distracted a lot - like when he was swimming. It looked like that applied to everything. She handed the book back. "It looks really cool!" She smiled, stretching a little. "Let me know if it's any good."

"It is so far." He set the book off to the side. "So... what did you wanna talk about, Brina? Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh... yeah, yeah..." She looked around. "Everything's fine. I was, uh... just wondering how your first day of camp went."

"Oh, it was really fun. I rode in a canoe for the first time!"

Sabrina snickered. "Didn't stand up in it, did ya?"

He rolled his eyes. "You only make _that_ mistake the first time."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! You stood up in it?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Miss Kara didn't _say_ we weren't supposed to. I almost fell overboard." He mimicked this with his fingers. "She pulled me back in though. Then she told everyone else not to do what I did because she didn't wanna be losing kids in the drink."

"Oh... you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a little wet. Didn't _actually_ fall in or anything." He laid back on the bed, yawning a little. "So how was your first day working?"

"Oh, it was great actually. I liked helping Pam in the kitchen. Although the cleaning up wasn't as fun..."

Jason laughed. "It never is. Getting everything dirty and messed up is way more fun."

"I know, right? The messier the activity, the funner it is."

"Isn't it 'more fun', Brina? I don't think there's any such word as 'funner'."

"Huh. Guess you're right. Oh well, I guess that's why I ended up with a C in English on my last report card."

Jason stretched and put his arms behind his head. "So, did you go in the canoes or anything?"

"Ha... um. Zack asked me to do his shift at the canoes earlier because he had to go do something else..." Sabrina groaned as she decided she probably could have said that better. The _something else_ he'd been doing was Mandy. "But I'm _really_ scared of the water... so all we ended up doing was drawing in the dirt and playing Simon Says."

"Hey, wait a minute." Jason sat up halfway, supporting himself by using his arms. "Brina, if you're scared of the water... that means you can't swim, right?"

"I tried, once. But I almost drowned so I never wanted to try again."

"But..." She could practically see the gears in his head turning. "I thought you had to be able to swim to be a counselor here. You know, so if any kids started drowning or anything."

She gave a sad smile and held out her hand, smallest finger poking outward toward Jason. "Pinky swear that you won't tell? Please?"

Jason looked from her hand to her face a couple of times. He looked almost... disbelieving. "You mean _you lied_?"

"Look, Jason, I had to get away from my parents. They were driving me crazy, and believe me I don't take any pride in lying." She held her hand out more. "Please promise me you won't tell anyone. If they find out I'll have to leave. You don't want me to go, do you?"

"Of course not!" He rushed forward and wrapped his pinky around hers for half a second before letting go and throwing his arms around her. She felt his body shaking and wondered if he was crying. "Please, Brina... don't ever leave. I don't want you to leave. You can't leave me, you can't ever leave me. You're the only friend I have here. Nobody else besides Mommy likes me. None of the other kids like me. Please don't go. Please don't go."

She hugged him, rubbing his back, and laid her lips softly on his head. "I won't, Jason. I'll always be here. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said that... oh, don't cry..."

Sabrina stayed there for a few minutes, holding him, until he finally calmed down. After he'd laid back, wiping his eyes, she put the sheet over him and began to climb down the ladder. "Okay, Jason. You finish that chapter super fast, and then you get right to bed, you hear me?"

He nodded, sniffling lightly as he opened up the book. "Okay, Brina. Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

She smiled, and gave him a little wave before closing the door. "Night, Jason." She sighed heavily when she closed the door, pressing her back against it. "Don't worry... it'll all be better in the morning..."

**:D Yayz? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

After a week of working at the camp, helping Pamela with meals, and having her secret little after-Lights-Out rendezvous every night with Jason, Sabrina was finally learning how things went around Camp Crystal Lake. She got into the swing of the day-to-day life, and it was easier for her to keep herself occupied. She never got bored anymore. If she wasn't helping Pamela in the kitchen, she was covering for another counselor who wanted to have sex with their boyfriend or girlfriend. If she wasn't covering, she was tagging along with Jason as a sort of aide for him, following him and assisting when necessary. If he got angry or worked up she would calm him down there or take him away from the group until he got all his frustration out. (She would tell Pamela about any outbursts later, but he didn't need to know that.) There was even one time he wanted her to carry him back to his cabin because he was too tired to walk. She eventually relented, but mentally groaned all the way because despite how small he was, he was actually kind of heavy. Heavier than she was used to carrying five-year-old Willow, at least.

One day she got the scare of her life, something she never quite recovered from.

The only thing she refused to do with Jason was swimming. He knew why, though, and he understood, but she watched him carefully. This particular day she was sitting with him outside during the hour of free time the kids got before lunch. There hadn't been too much preparation for lunch today, so Sabrina had been "let go" early. She had immediately found Jason and they commenced a conversation at the dock, starting with Jason's new joke of "What do you call a giant with carrots in his ears?"

Midway through the free hour, Jason complained of being hot and proceeded to strip his shirt off, throw it at Sabrina, and slip into the water for a quick swim. Sabrina rolled her eyes but held his shirt anyway, laughing and cheering him on as he showed her some new "tricks". She clapped and whooped whenever he did one for her, and she'd start chanting, "Jason! Jason!" And he would wave and grin at her and go and do another one for her.

As she was watching him, she heard another little voice. "Miss Sabrina! Miss Sabrina!"

She turned around for just a minute to see it was one of the younger boys, maybe six or seven. "What do you need, hon?"

He ran over to her and put his foot down in front of her. "Can you tie my shoe?"

"Okay." She took one glance back at Jason, decide he'd be fine for just a few seconds while she helped this child, and turned back to tie the kid's shoe.

Not half a second after she was done she heard Jason screaming. "Brina! Brina, help!"

"Fuck!" She knew she shouldn't have looked away from him, especially while he was in the water. Feeling stupid and scared to death, she whirled around just in time to see his head go under the water. "Jason!" She squeezed the other child's arm. "Go get Mrs. Voorhees! Hurry!"

The boy nodded and ran off toward the kitchen.

Sabrina raced to the end of the dock and tried to think of what she could do. She couldn't swim; she couldn't jump in there and save him. There weren't any life preservers around. A million things tumulted through her mind before her brain processed the fact that Jason hadn't been swimming far out. He was still close to the dock; close enough for her to fish him out of the lake without ever getting into the water.

She hurried to her knees and leaned over the dock. She was insanely afraid of falling in, but she was more afaid of the fact that she might lose Jason. She did like working with the kids, but the only reason she stayed and did so was because of Jason. If she lost him she would have no real purpose to stay here for. "Jason!" She reached her hand out for him to grab onto. "Jason, come on! You can do it!"

He was splashing around and trying to spit out water. "Brina, help! I can't!"

"Oh Jason!" She took a huge risk and stretched both of her arms out into the water. She managed to grab him under the arms, pulling him out. He was kicking and he was still crying, coughing. "Jason! Jason, calm down!" She faced him toward her and gave him a few good whacks between his shoulder blades to help him get rid of all the water he'd almost swallowed. He was still sobbing and she could see him shivering, so she pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. "Oh Jason, Jason..." She held him as tightly as she could, never wanting to let go. "I thought I was going to lose you... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"_K'chiew_!"

Sabrina wrapped the blanket tighter around Jason's body. "Bless you, Jason. You drink that, it ain't gonna stay hot for too long."

He nodded, taking a big gulp from the mug of tea Pamela had given him a few minutes ago. He was sitting in his cabin, on the bottom bunk, with his teddy bear and the book he'd been reading, with a blanket over his lap and the one Sabrina had just put around his shoulders. Pamela was outside talking to Mr. Christy, who owned the camp.

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down beside Jason. He seemed to be alright, she hadn't see him bump his head or anything. The worst of it appeared to be that he was cold and a little shaken up; but for the most part he was the same as he'd always been. She tenderly stroked his head, just happy that he was alright. "Jason, do you remember what happened? What were you thinking about?"

He shook his head. "I wasn't thinking about anything... just paying attention to my swimming. It was just that I started not to feel so good all of a sudden."

She moved her hand down to rest her palm on his forehead. It didn't feel like he had a fever, but sometimes people didn't even if they _were_ sick. "You might be coming down with something. I'll tell your mom, she'll probably know what to do."

She started to stand up, but Jason hugged her around the waist quick before letting her go. "Thanks for pulling me outta the water, Brina. You're the best big sister ever."

She smiled, returning the hug. "Aw, I'm not your sister, Jason. I already have a little sister."

Jason picked up his teddy bear and played with its arms, raising them up and down a few times. "She's lucky. I _wish_ you were my big sister."

"I wish you were my little brother." She rubbed his back. "Well, we can pretend while we're at camp, can't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay." She gave him a sort of half-kiss on his forehead, pressing just one side of her lips to his skin. "I'm gonna go talk to your mom now, alright? You stay here and play with Teddy."

"Okay."

Sabrina waved at him before walking out of the cabin and closing the door. She could still see him from the window, and he was smiling; it looked like maybe he was talking to the teddy bear. What a cutie.

She faced Pamela, who was leaning her back against the cabin, with tears in her eyes. "Pam?"

"Sabrina!" She was instantly trapped in another hug, this time by the older Voorhees. Pamela just threw her arms around Sabrina and held her, shaking and sobbing. "Oh Sabrina, thank you. Thank you so much." Her nails dug in a little to Sabrina's back, but Sabrina knew she didn't mean it, and it didn't matter anyway. "He could have drowned. If you weren't there with him..."

Sabrina felt tears spring to her eyes and soon she was crying along with Pamela, and hugging her back. She pulled away and covered her eyes with her arm, sobs catching in her throat. "P-Pam, I... it was all my fault. I just turned around for a few seconds to help a kid tie his shoe and then I heard Jason yelling for me... 'Help, Brina, help!'..." It twisted like a knife in her heart to remember that she was the cause of this. "I should have..." An involuntary gasp allowed her to suck in a breath. "I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him, not even for a minute. I should have watched him. I can't believe I did that."

Pamela held Sabrina by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, the sparkle of tears reflecting in her own. "It would have happened whether you had your eyes on him every second or not, Sabrina. But you saved him." Not two seconds later she was back in the older woman's arms. "You saved my little boy's life. In my eyes that makes you a hero."

More tears flowed freely down Sabrina's face, as she let loose and permitted herself to wail. "Pam, it's not... I don't deserve..."

"No, Sabrina, no, you don't understand." Pamela drew herself away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. After she was done she took Sabrina's hand in both of hers. "You're the only one here I trust to take care of him right. None of the other counselors give a damn about any of these kids, much less about Jason. But you..." Another sob tore itself from her chest as she looked down at their hands and at the ground. "You care enough to make sure he's alright, that he's not hurt and that he's getting attention. He's never had someone like that except for me. He would be gone now if it wasn't for you and I'm so grateful that you're here." She let go of Sabrina's hand and glanced in the window at her son. "And by the way, you're lucky I'm the only one who knows you've been sneaking out every night to come to his cabin."

Sabrina felt her face go red. "How did you-"

"I am a mother after all."

"Oh... eyes in the back of your head. Ha, of course..."

Pamela shook her head. "What do you two _do_ together that you have to go after Lights Out?"

"I just talk to him every night. You know... see how his day went. He asks me about mine." She shrugged, wiping her eyes with her other wrist. "Pam, for someone like him... I mean, he's really different, and he goes through all this _shit_..." She sniffled, pursing her lips and then squeezed Pamela's hand. "But he's so... _normal_. He acts like... like any other kid. He just, like... hides it. I mean, there are some times he'll let loose and cry and tell me how horrible it is, but... usually if I mention it he just... manages to steer the conversation in another direction. He's clever." Her chest heaved a few times, and she could feel even more tears falling. "He's so smart and he's special and other than my own sister he's the most adorable little thing I've ever met." She covered her mouth with her hand, letting her eyes fall lightly shut. "I just don't want anything to happen to him, and there's _so much_ that could happen."

She felt Pamela let go of her hands, and when she looked up Pamela was reaching back around her neck and it looked like she was unfastening something. A necklace, maybe? When she let her hands down she was holding a small golden locket in the shape of a heart. "This has Jason's picture in it. It's so clear how you care about him, and I... I want you to remember this summer, Sabrina. Even if we aren't able see each other again, I still want you to never forget about Jason."

"Oh Pam, I would never forget about Jason. You should keep your necklace, I don't need it. My memories are enough."

"Oh, but I _want_ you to have it." Pamela went around to Sabrina's back and she could feel the cook clasping the chain. "I want you to always have a little part of the Voorhees family with you, Sabrina. I want you to look in this locket every day, and I want you to see a member of your own family. Even after we part ways I want Jason to still be with you."

Sabrina felt the pendant lay flush against her chest, and she brought a hand up to touch it. As Pamela cirlced back around, she clicked the locket open and was met with a picture of Jason, maybe just a year or two younger than he was now. When she saw that face and sweet smile, she couldn't help but smile herself. Something just lifted up in her heart whenever she thought about Jason.

Pamela smiled as she looked at Sabrina when she closed the locket. "Oh, you look so pretty with that necklace. I'm glad you'll have it when you leave."

Sabrina grinned back. "I'll wear it all the time, Pam. I won't even take it off when I shower or go to sleep."

"It makes me happy that it means so much to you." Pam leaned forward and hugged her tightly. "And I'm glad that Jason means so much to you as well. I've never met someone who had such a strong... immediate connection with him. It's good that he met you." She let go and pulled her sweater down, a smile still on her face. "Well, I think... I'm going to go talk to Jason. You go do your job, my dear."

"Okay. Tell him I'll see him later."

"Alright."

Sabrina walked off to go find somewhere to be useful. She touched the necklace again, and her fingers wrapped loosely around it.

Of course she would never forget Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, well... I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REAAAAAALLY SUPER SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GUYS.**

**I kinda got writer's block for this chapter. I wrote the first three sentences, then couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted it to go. BUT then came graduation for the preschool where I work, and I was literally bawling my eyes out while we were doing practice for it. About half of them are returning next year, but I'll never see some of them again! *cries* So I got inspired for little Jason. *shrug* I'm not sure I like this chappie, but don't worry because I know precisely how I want the next one to go. It's just the matter of me getting off my Texas-Chainsaw-Massacre-obsessed butt and actually writing it. XD But I wrote this one, so give me a week or two to unattach myself from Tommy... I just saw the remake last night and I'm super-fueled up for it! I'm SORRY! T~T**

* * *

Sabrina had been happily working in the kitchen with Pamela two days after the Incident. (Which was just what she had decided to refer to it from now on. It was certainly better that referring to it as the day that Jason had almost died.) It had taken her a while to recover from the shock of it all; but as soon as she got to helping Jason and playing with him again, the fear slowly faded away. She was kept busy most of the time by her duties in the kitchen, but Pamela cut her a lot of slack and usually let her go early to help Jason; did all the cleaning up herself most days. Sabrina did appreciate Pamela letting her off, because working was Jason was about a hundred times more fun than washing dishes.

Today, though, Pamela needed a little more help. Sabrina had to stay after lunch for a while, scrubbing chocolate pudding from bowls and scraping peanut butter off plates, spoons, and - believe it or not - forks. They had the radio going too; Sabrina was dancing to it and Pamela was singing.

Sabrina tossed another plate onto the drying rack and turned around. She leaned on the counter, blew her bangs up, and pouted. "I wanna see my Jason!"

Pamela chuckled softly. "I know you do, Sabrina. I want you to be with him, but if you leave I'm going to be here till Lights Out! How many more plates do you have to wash?"

"Like, twenty!"

Another little giggle. "Well, finish those and you can get going. Jason's still with Abby's group, I think."

"Isn't he there in the morning?"

"No, not today. Tuesdays and Thursdays he's with Barry's group at the archery field in the morning, then they do a hike before lunch, _then_ he does the afternoon activities with Abby's group."

"Um." Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "What the _hedge_ makes you think archery is a good idea for Jason? Not to, like, question your decisions as a parent or anything..."

"_But_ it is dangerous. Don't worry. They're not even doing archery out there this year. Barry normally just has them doing drama on the stage out there. Then they do the hike for a while."

"_Oh_. Gotcha." Sabrina gave a light sigh as she turned back to the sink to finish doing her share of the dishes. "I still want to see my Jason."

"He probably wrote a story for you by now." Pamela took her hands out of the other sink and dried them off. "Speaking of stories, how's he coming along with that book he's reading?"

"Oh, that dog one? He's doing pretty good with it." Sabrina began washing dishes in overload. "Says he's almost to the last chapter."

"Oh, is he? Goodness! I have to get him a new one from the bookshelf in the lounge then."

"Hey, Pam, I'll take care of that. I'm sure I can find a good one."

"Ah, good point. Not to mention you've got more free time to spend in the lounge." Pam laughed and peeked over her shoulder. "Almost done?"

"_Pam_!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going to put a bunch of ice in the freezer for tomorrow."

"I'll finish up here, and then I'll get to go see _my Jason_!"

"You do know he's not _actually_ yours, right?"

"Well... that's not how I meant it, Pam." Sabrina giggled. "When I say 'my Jason', I just mean he's my bestest friend ever."

"Oh, I see."

Just a moment later, the back door to the kitchen slammed open, and there was the sound of two people shouting at each other. When Pamela and Sabrina looked over to see what the commotion was about, they were surprised to find Abby dragging Jason in by the arm, and they were yelling at each other. "If you'd just listen to me I wouldn't have to do this!" Abby shrieked.

"And I told you I was sorry so you don't have to do it anyway!" Jason shrieked right back.

Pam put her index finger and thumb in her mouth, then whistled loudly. "Okay!" she called. "What is going on here?"

Abby glared down at Jason for a minute, then pushed him forward as she let go of his arm. "Your boy's a liar, Pam!"

Sabrina rushed forward to catch Jason before he tripped, and looked up at Pam as she held Jason. Pam put her hands on her hips and gave Abby a mama bear look that would send most people running for the hills. "And how exactly did you stumble upon that conclusion, Abby?"

Abby took a breath, shaking her head. "I was trying to put things away so we could go down to the lake. Little monster hid something from me, and when I asked him about it, he told me he didn't have it."

"Probably because he _didn't_," Sabrina spoke up, rubbing Jason's head lightly and suddenly feeling an urge to just smack Abby across the face or punch her in the mouth or _something_. How dare she accuse Jason of lying!

"Oh no?" Abby shifted her weight to one side, put her fist on her hip, and held up an unopened package of beads. "I found this in his pocket. Don't try to make a fool outta me, Callahan, 'cause I'm not as stupid as _he_ is."

Another burst of anger rose up in Sabrina's chest. Jason wasn't stupid! When she got her hands on Abby...

"Jason!" Pamela knelt down to Jason's level and took him by the shoulders. "I'm disappointed in you, Jason. You know better than to lie. What got into you?"

Jason glanced down at the ground, almost looking ashamed to face his mother, and then turned around, burying his face in Sabrina's stomach. "I can't tell."

"Jason." Pamela's voice got firmer. "Tell Mother why you did this."

His response was to grasp a part of Sabrina's shirt in each fist, shaking his head.

"Jason!" Pamela reached out and gently turned him around to face her. "Mother is talking to you! Do you hear me?"

"Mmmph!" Jason tried to tear away, but when he was unsuccessful, he looked up at Sabrina and tugged at the collar of her shirt. "C'mere."

Sabrina sighed and bent down, leaning her ear toward Jason's mouth. She nodded as he spoke, and then her eyes widened. She lightly pried Pamela's fingers off Jason's shoulder, and took Jason's hand. "Pam, I have to talk to Jason outside for a minute. We'll be right back." She gave a look to Abby as she headed for the door. "And you can go back to the water."

She practically had to drag Jason outside, then sat him down on the bench. She got down to his height and looked him straight in the eye. "Jason, I don't believe you. You knew that was wrong and you still did it. You see where it got you? Trouble. Now, just because _I_ lied, that does _not_ make it okay! Where do you get that idea?"

Jason looked down, and he still looked like he wanted people to stop scolding him. "W-Well, I just..." He traced in the dirt with his sneaker. "I wanted to take the beads with me so I could make a bracelet for you. So I took them."

"Jason." She sat down beside him. "If a three-year-old knows they're stealing something, then _you_ know you're stealing something. Why did you tell Abby you didn't take them?"

"Miss Abby's mean to me. She calls me names like the other kids, and she leaves me inside."

"Wait, wait..." Sabrina held up a hand. "I thought you said _you_ chose to stay inside."

"No. Miss Abby tells me to stay inside most of the time."

Sabrina ran a hand through her bangs, then let out a breath. "Okay, Jason. Look. I hate the way people treat you, and it burns me up that your mom and I are the only ones who care."

"So I'm off the hook then?" he asked hopefully.

"_But_, Jason, that does not give you the right to just lie to people. Why didn't you just tell the truth?"

"_You_ lied! That makes it okay!"

"Jason!" Sabrina grabbed his hand, and hers trembled as she held it. She took a breath, then shook her head. "I just told you. Just because I do something, that doesn't mean you should do it too. Lying isn't right, Jason, and it's definitely not okay."

"But Brina-"

"Jason, don't you _dare_ 'But Brina' me! Look at me. Jason, you look at me."

He didn't lift his head, but he did raise his eyes to her. "What?"

"Jason, from now on, I want you to do as I _say_, not as I _do_. I know from my own experience that lies keep growing. If you keep it up you'll forget where the truth ends and the lie starts."

Jason looked horrified, and suddenly threw both hands over his face. "You mean my nose is gonna grow like Pinocchio's?"

She had to stifle a giggle at that. "Jason." She wrapped her arms around him, sighing. "Just promise me you're never going to lie again."

"Promise."

"Good. Now let me test you." She let go of him, then placed her fingers on his stomach and began to tickle him mercilessly. "Are you my Jason? Are you my Jason?"

He screeched with laughter, batting her hands away. "I'm your Jason! I'm your Jason!"

She finally stopped and hugged him again. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

Once Sabrina had sent Jason back to Abby, she strode sheepishly back into the kitchen. "Umm, Pam? I have some good news slash bad news."

Pamela, who'd been filling more ice cube trays, turned around after closing the freezer. "Oh. Well, I... where's Jason?"

"I sent him back." Sabrina came over and leaned against her own counter. "Pam, this whole thing was my fault. Earlier, I told Jason about this one time I had lied, and I guess that made him think lying was acceptable." She played with a strand of her hair. "Sometimes I forget just how much he looks up to me. I shouldn't have even told him."

"I see." Pamela was also fidgeting, but she was doing so with some loose threads on the end of her sweater. "Dear, you just have to remember that Jason is so impressionable. He's young, and he's not as developed as most kids his age. He just..." She shrugged, shaking her head. "He makes idols out of some people, and I'm afraid you're one of them. You're the only person he really knows besides me."

"I'm sorry, Pam, I feel awful." Sabrina put a hand on her forehead. "I promise I'll never do anything like this again. I won't do anything negative in front of him, and I'm definitely not going to tell him about stuff I've done."

Pam nodded, leaning one arm against the counter. "I'd appreciate that. So then... you think Jason shouldn't be punished?"

"I think he ought to just get a warning. It really wasn't his fault. You can punish me if you want."

"Oh no, dear, it wasn't your fault either." She pointed a finger at her. "But when you head over to his cabin tonight, do make sure that you give him a warning and tell him it's from me."

"Okay, will do. And again, I'm _really_ sorry about this."

"That's alright, he's done things like this a few times before. Most of those were accidents though, but this time isn't all that different." She walked over and looked into Sabrina's sink, then sighed and gave a smile. "Alright. Go on and work with your Jason."

Sabrina grinned and hugged Pam for a split second before running out the door, shouting in singsong, "_My Jason, my Jason_!" over and over.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also. If you've read this and would like more before I update, head on over and read my little story called "Dear Camp Crystal Lake". It's in Sabrina's point of view, a letter she writes ten years after Jason's actual death. Which hasn't happened yet in this story. So she'd be about 25, and then her little sister Willow would be the same age as she is right now in this, 15. And if you read, please drop a review!**

**LOVE TO EVERYBODY! ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, well...**

**I promise you guys I'll get it out within two weeks. And then I start with this after-New-Years crap...**

**I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry, guys. First I was distracted by TCM, then it was Transformers because I just HAD to go see DOTM last summer, then it was X-Men which I was writing ALL FRICKIN' summer. Then it was this and that and... geez. I'm horrible!**

**Well, I hope you like it. If you want any more till next time, I didn't mention it but there's another oneshot, this time in Jason's POV, on my profile. It's called "What I Remember". There's only one review on it but that's kinda my fault because I didn't update soon after I posted it...**

**Well! I hope you enjoy the chapter, see you soon! :D**

* * *

"Bye, Brina! I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"You got it, Jason." Sabrina bent down, putting her arms around him and temporarily resting her cheek on his shoulder, right by his ear so that only he could hear her whisper, "And remember that talk we had, okay?"

He pulled away as she did, and gave her that adorable, lopsided, signature smile of his. "Don't worry, Brina. I promised - won't happen again."

"Good. And if Abby's mean to you again, you _tell_ me, got it?"

"Got it."

"There's my good boy, there's my Jason." She nuzzled his cheek with her nose and gave him one last hug before turning him right around and patting him on the back. "Get going now! Don't wanna miss all that fun out there, do you?"

"Nope!" He glanced back over his shoulder at her, and smiled again. "I'll miss_ you_, though."

"I'll miss you too. But hey - I'll see you soon, Jason. Bye."

"Okay, Brina! Bye-bye!" With that, he hopped off the steps, one-two-three, and bounded over to one of the cabins.

Sabrina giggled as she closed the door. "I gotta tell you, Pam, I like that kid more and more every day."

Pam turned around and grinned, and for just a minute she looked like a child herself. "Is he gone?" She came over to the door and peered out, then grabbed Sabrina by the shoulders. "Good! Now I can talk to you."

Sabrina suppressed a laugh as Pam dragged her over to the counter. "About what, Pam? What's going on?"

"Jason's birthday is this Friday. I want you to help me plan a party for him."

"Wait, wait. His birthday's on Friday?" She raised an eyebrow. "Like, Friday the 13th? Isn't that bad luck or something?"

"_Ohhh_." Pam whacked her arm with a towel. "Not you too, Sabrina. Really. _Why_ does everyone say that?"

"Umm, maybe because Friday the 13th is super bad luck. I think it's worse than breaking a mirror."

Pam gave her a look. "Do you _want_ to help me plan Jason's party, or not?"

"Oh I do, Pam!" Sabrina folded her hands and shook them above her head. "Oh please, don't deny me that pleasure!"

Pam scoffed. "Right. Okay. Like I'm really going to take _that_ display seriously, Sabrina."

Sabrina snickered, smoothing out her shirt. "In all honesty, Pam, I really _do_ love Jason. I wanna help! And remember that one time, I told you I wanna have a kid just like him when I'm married? I mean it! I don't care how hard it'll be, if he or she is like Jason, that'll be the best thing to ever happen to me." She shook her ponytail out. "But till then, I'll just make Jason happy. Changing the world one kid at a time."

Pam shook her head, but Sabrina didn't miss the little sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, Sabrina. What a wonderful person you are. It's great to have someone like you around for Jason."

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome," Sabrina grinned.

Pam laughed, nudging the younger girl with her shoulder. "Oh, you. Well, anyway, today's lunch is very easy - it's just a lot of baking. First batch is in the oven now, so what do you say we get started on planning the party now?"

"Sure, great! Pencil, pen, notebook?"

"Right here, let me grab them."

"Okay, discussion time!"

* * *

Sabrina looked up from the notebook, absently clicking her borrowed pen a few times. "What about decorations? We could do some cutouts of books, maybe. But what else does Jason like? Besides reading?" She shook her head. "Geez, I think I know the kid..."

"Well, let's see... he _loves_ animals. So maybe dogs and cats or something?"

"Yeah yeah, and birds and fish. 'Cause, you know, he does like swimming and I'm sure he's seen enough live fish to last him the rest of his childhood." Sabrina wrote this down, then clicked the pen as she looked out the window.

She was about to look back when she suddenly saw Jason standing out there with some other kid, and more children standing around them. And Jason didn't look too happy, while the other kid looked like he was having a field day. "Hey. What's Jason doing out there? Is it free hour already?"

"Why are you worrying? What's he doing?"

"I don't know. He's just, like, staring this other kid down." Sabrina let the pen fall and walked over to the window. She looked out, trying to see if she could figure out what they were doing or talking about or...

Uh-oh. She was close enough to the outside to hear the other kid yell, "You're such a mama's boy, you dumb ugly freak!" and to see him push Jason backward as he did.

Jason hadn't been all too positive before that, but now he kind of just lost it. He shoved the other kid back with probably all the strength his little body had in it, screaming, "NO I'M NOT!"

"_YOU'RE SO STUPID_!" the other kid hollered back.

"_NUH-UH, YOU ARE_!" Jason retorted, and it looked like he was starting to get red in the face.

"Shit!" Sabrina threw the door open. "Pam, I'll be right back! If I don't stop this fight, Jason's gonna get hurt!"

"Sabrina-!"

She didn't stop to explain. She ran straight out the door, and tried to ignore the rest of the kids who were shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Crap, it was _way_ past time to break them up now.

"Jason!" She grabbed Jason under the arms, pulling him back. She dug her heels into the ground and tugged on him as hard as she could. "Jason, calm the hell down! Stop it!" She just barely managed to haul him off the other boy. "_Jason_!"

She picked him up, just about throwing him over her shoulder, and ignored the fact that he was still weakly punching her back and kicking her stomach. It didn't really hurt anyway. "Jason, I'm disappointed in you! Now I have to take you to the mess hall for a time-out!"

Right at that moment, Jason began to bawl his eyes out. "But it's not fair!" he wailed, sounding like he was at his maximum lung capacity and straining his throat. "I didn't do _anything_! _He was making fun of me, I had to get him back somehow, I just wanna punch him in his face a little_!"

Sabrina tried to keep a grip on Jason, and basically reached the end of her rope when she felt a little stone hit her back. She spun around and kicked the rock back at the group. "And don't think I'm not coming back for any of you! You guys are next _if that rock-throwing doesn't stop RIGHT THIS MINUTE_!" Satisfied, she turned back around and stalked off to the mess hall with a screaming Jason over her shoulder.

* * *

Sabrina felt pretty guilty about putting Jason in time-out, making him stare at the wall for an hour (and probably crying while it happened too), and also for probably getting him into a bit of hot water with Pam. She knew it had needed to be done - even though he hadn't started the fight, he _did_ fight back - but she wished she didn't have to be the one to do it. She was close to Jason, and having to punish him made her feel sick inside.

While Pam had been busy putting lunch out, she grabbed a couple of extra cookies that had been sitting on a plate (to be stashed away for later) and wrapped them up, hiding them in her pocket. She knew someone had brought Jason lunch - probably Pam, which had likely been when she'd chewed him out for the fight - but she wanted to apologize.

So after Lights Out, she carried on with her nightly routine of sneaking out of the counselors' cabin and headed over to Jason's. Since he was probably reading or writing (he loved to do both), she opened the door and came in quietly, closing it behind her with only a soft click. "Jason?" The cookies still stashed in her pocket, she made her way up the ladder to the top bunk, where Jason usually was if he was reading or in a bad mood. (He slept in the bottom bunk, since he had this crazy idea that he'd roll off the top while he was asleep.)

Jason was sitting leaned back against the pillow, arms crossed over his chest; on his face was an expression somewhere in between sour and melancholy. He definitely didn't look like he wanted to be bothered, nor did it appear he wanted to talk to _anyone_, even her.

"Hey Jason." Amazed that they could sit up at there at the same time without the bunk crashing down, Sabrina assumed the same position her younger pal was in and bumped his elbow with hers. "What's up, little buddy?"

He didn't even turn to look at her, which clued in her that he was _really_ upset. He opted to glare at the wall instead. "It's all that stupid idiot's fault. He called me ugly and dumb and it's not _FAIR_."

She sighed, reaching over and caressing his smooth, hairless (and adorable) head. She tried stroking his ears, because that always made him laugh. She thought she heard a little giggle, but two seconds later he was rigid again. "You get in trouble for the fight?"

"_Duh_," he scoffed.

She chuckled and pull the pack of Saran-wrapped goodies out of her pocket. She held them in front of Jason. "Peace offering."

He pouted up at her.

"... They're chocolate chip. Not warm anymore but I know they're your favorite."

He huffed and grabbed the cookies, deciding the no-contact routine wasn't any more comfortable for him than it was for her. He rested his head against her shoulder as he opened the plastic and began to eat, letting out an aggravated sigh. For him it was the equivalent of burying his head in his pillow and having a temper tantrum. "Mommy's mad at me now," he muttered through a mouthful of cookie, crumbs falling onto his shirt. "She told me she knows I'm more grown-up and I know not to fight."

Sabrina smiled and wrapped her arm around Jason so she could pet his arm like he often wanted her to do. It calmed him down considerably, which she found out the first time he'd gotten upset, a little while ago when Abby hadn't stopped a couple of kids from acting awful to him. "I coulda told you that, honey."

Jason sniffed, and Sabrina saw some tears in his eyes, but he just put the cookies in his lap and ran his hand over his eyes, rubbing them away. "Why do they all hate me, Brina? Why doesn't anybody _like_ me?" He sniffled and reached over with his other hand to hold onto hers. "I just want a friend and nobody wants to be my friend and it's _NOT FAIR_." He stressed that word, _fair_, like he had the first time.

He really thought the world was against him, except for her and Pam. A kid his age shouldn't have to think that.

"Aww, I know, babe." She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back and giving him a light kiss on the top of his head. "Don't worry, you'll make friends."

He looked up, sniffling again. "You don't know that."

She held him close to her, patting his arm and clutching his hand as tightly as she could without hurting him. "Yes I _do_, Jason. You're sweet and smart, and..." She sighed, resting her cheek on top of his head. "People don't get to know the real you, the you who's smart and nice, because they're too busy seeing with their _eyes_."

Jason blinked a few times, snuggling into her stomach and sighing. "But Brina, how else do you see 'cept with your eyes?"

She giggled and gave him a poke in the chest. "Here you go, right there! You can see with your heart too. Most people only see you for what's on the surface..." She put a hand on his cheek. "Your face and the fact that it just takes you a little longer to understand things. _That's_ what those people are seeing, with their eyes." She trailed her hand down and put her arms around him. "But me and your mom... we see you with our hearts. That's why we love you."

He reached up and just about threw his arms around her neck, straining his own neck to kiss the bottom of her jaw. "I love you guys too. I love Mommy and you're my best friend in the whole wide world, Brina." He fell back against her chest, closing his eyes. "Love... you... too..." He yawned, shifting and finally settling against her. "Brina..."

She didn't know what it was like to be a mother, not yet, but with Jason, she thought she'd gotten pretty close. She wished she could just take him home with her when camp was over, or stay with him and Pam. But if she had a kid like Jason, and they could meet each other, someday when they were both older, that would be just as great.

She closed her eyes too, letting her head fall down to rest on his, and saved this as a snapshot of them in her mind. This really was the perfect summer so far, and it would be until she had to go home.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWW.**

**Well, uh, a lot of that last half with Jason was part of the first chapter of this original rough draft. Because originally for this story, I had this part and then the part where Jason drowned, and that was the first chapter, and the next chapter would have started twenty years later.**

**... But this is a lot funner, huh?**

**Well, off to finish the first chapter of my super mega horror movie crossover, and write the next oneshot for Jason and Sabrina.**

**See you guys later! Hope you liked the chapter, and a review is always a great belated Christmas present! (LOL!)**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**ZOMG FEAR ME AND MY CHAPTER SPAM.**

**Sorry, I couldn't, uh... stop myself from writing this. I know you're probably not complaining, but I was just eager to get to the time skip where Brina's all grown up with her family and all...**

**SO. I bring you probably the most heart-wrenching, devastating chapter yet.**

**... But don't worry. It WILL get better!**

**OH. By the way, before I forget, I made a little tribute to Jason and his mommy. Here's the link and I really hope you watch it 'cause the song makes me cry:**

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=OBTln_VOe28&feature=**

**Same deal as usual, just remove the spaces and put an actual dot where it says (dot).**

**So hope you enjoy all this! ^^**

* * *

"_Sah-bree-naaaaaah_," Jason whined, tugging on her hand and jumping as they walked. "'S not fair, why won't you tell me where you're takin' me?"

Sabrina snorted, before grabbing him and starting to tickle him mercilessly - that was actually a fairly good way to stop him from asking too many questions. "It's a _surprise_, Jason, that's why. If I told you, it wouldn't be a good surprise, would it?"

He started out laughing, then pushed her off him. "No way! It's still not _fair_!"

She wrapped her arms around him again. "Hey!" She lifted him up, throwing him upside-down over her shoulder. "Want me to carry you like this the rest of the way?"

"Hey! Nuh-uh! Lemme down, lemme down! I'll be good! I'm a good boy!"

"Yeah, I guess you are." She put him down and took his hand. "Alright, alright... where do you think we're going?"

"Ummm, the lake."

"Why do you think the lake?"

"Because. I wanna go for a swim."

Sabrina sighed, glancing down at her watch. Well, Pam had told her to be there with Jason at around two-thirty. It was two-twenty. They still had about ten minutes. She could probably let him take a quick swim, but she should tell Pam first; she couldn't have Jason with her though, because she'd be talking about the party. Damn.

She looked down at Jason, stopping. "Jason... you can go for a swim, I guess. But first I have to go tell your mom something real fast. Will you be okay by yourself till I get back?"

"Yup. I'll just stand right in this spot and pretend my feet are nailed here, just like you told me to do when someone leaves me alone."

"Good boy." She went to leave, then turned back around and threw her arms around him, giggling and planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday, you crazy little kid."

He laughed and reached up to give her a hug back. "Thanks! I thought nobody remembered!"

She rubbed his head, in the same manner as she might tousle his hair if he actually had any, and turned halfway. "I'll be right back, Jason! Don't you move from that spot!"

"Okay!"

Sabrina jogged up the hill to where the kitchen was and tapped on the screen door, making it rattle. "Hey, Pam?"

After a few seconds, the blonde came to the door but didn't open it, looking through the screen at the younger girl. "Sabrina? What are you doing here - where's Jason?"

"Don't worry," she wheezed, trying to catch her breath again. "He promised not to move from the spot he was. He just wanted to take a swim real quick and I told him yes but I figured I should tell you first."

Pam smiled. "Oh, that's fine. If you take him for a swim, you two are probably going to be right on time for the party."

"Great! And look, I promise I won't look away from him again. If a kid asks me to help them I'll send them over to Barry or Claudette or something. They need to get off the bed and get their butts working anyway."

Pam giggled. "If only! I hope you like the cake - Jason's favorite is lemon, and I know everyone doesn't like that. So feel free to just have the ice cream if you don't like it."

She shrugged. "Oh no, I like it. My mom hates it so she doesn't make it a lot but-"

"Freak show! Freak show!"

"H-Hey! Leave me... leave me alone! _Ahh_!"

There was a splash, then the sound of children laughing - taunting.

Then Jason... screaming.

Sabrina spun around just in time to see Jason's head go under the water. A group of other kids were running away, pointing back at him. "Oh my God!" Did they think pushing him into the lake was _funny_? "Jason!"

She didn't even bother to excuse herself, she just started running as fast as she could, down the hill and down the pier. "_Jason_! Oh my God, Jason, Jason! Oh my _God_!"

She slid onto her knees and tried to reach him. "Jason! Jason, take my hand! Come on, reach!"

He broke through the water, but he wasn't swimming. He was too busy panicking to remember how to swim. He was choking and spluttering, flailing his arms and legs blindly. "Brina, help!" he shrieked, trying desperately to keep his head above the water. "Help me! Please! _Mommy_! _Mommy, help_!" And he went under again.

"_JASON_!" Sabrina remembered the time this had happened before, when Jason had almost drowned because of her. He was yelling at her to help and she tried. She had to try again; she'd nearly lost him once, she wasn't about to play chicken with the universe twice.

If he came up and went down again, he was a goner.

Completely forgetting the fact that she couldn't swim, she jumped into the water so she could at least have a fighting chance at saving him. Once she got _in_ the water, however, she kind of remembered that she had no idea how to swim. She was struggling and gasping for air herself, but she managed to kick her legs violently enough to keep her head up for about five seconds of air. And she used those five seconds to scream, "_Jason_!"

She didn't know where he was, and just two seconds later she went down herself. She frantically found her way to the surface, where she tried to spit out the water she'd almost inhaled. Sure, it was freshwater, but that didn't mean it was one bit good for you when you were immersed in it and didn't know how to swim. "Jason!" she called, coughing. "_Fuck_! Jason, _where the hell are you_!"

She suddenly felt arms around her, and she was being pulled back up onto the pier. She drew in a deep breath and then started coughing. "J-Jason!" She tried to get back up, sprinting back toward the end of the pier. She could barely see or breathe, but she was going to save him. "Jason, I'm coming!"

"Hey!" The arms grabbed her again, and the voice she recognized as Zack, one of the other counselors she'd covered for. "Hey, Sabrina! What the hell are you doing? You almost drowned just now! _You can't swim_! Stop it!"

"Don't you _tell_ me what the fuck to do!" she yelled at him, still trying to get out of his vise grip. "I have to get Jason, he - _he's_ the one who's drowning! Let me go! _LET ME GO_!"

"Sabrina! Sabrina, he already went under! He's already dead!"

When she heard the word "dead" being used in reference to Jason, her heart immediately drowned too, sunk right to the bottom of her stomach. "He... H-He's... He's _gone_?"

"Sabrina!" Pam was almost there, and tears were running down her face as she fell down beside the two counselors. "Oh Sabrina, oh... oh _Jason_..." It was clear that all words failed her, so she just threw her arms out and pulled Sabrina close to her. "Sabrina, what...?"

Sabrina was sobbing and wailing by this point, pressing herself against Pam's chest and crying inconsolably. "I can't believe it, Pam," she rasped, knowing her tears were soaking her stand-in-mother's shirt. "I... I can't believe I took my eyes off him _again_! It's all my fault! I shoulda been paying attention, I shoulda brought him with me!" She screamed and grasped Pam's sleeves. "_He's dead and it's all my fault_!"

Pam was crying too, and she pulled Sabrina closer as Zack left them alone together. "No... No, it's not your fault," she whispered, and a stream of tears fell onto Sabrina's shoulder, bare except for the spaghetti strap from her top. "It's not... you didn't... you didn't mean..."

That just made Sabrina cry harder. Her whole body shook in Pam's, as her arms found their way around the cook's waist. "It's _their_ fault!" she cried, reaching up with one hand and grabbing her locket. "They were too busy banging each other and getting stoned to notice that _I needed help_! _If they were paying attention it wouldn'ta mattered that I can't swim_!"

Pam nodded, and held Sabrina closer. Rested her head on top of Sabrina's, and ran a hand through her hair... staring out at the waters that had just claimed her son's life.

There was nothing else that either of them could do.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW SO SAAAAAAD!**

**Well, um, I'll try to keep this short. Next time instead of being an actual chapter of the story, it's going to be an "interlude"... yeah, I know, I'm weird. So it'll be substantially shorter than a real chapter, but hopefully the quality will make up for it. Not telling you what it's about! You'll find out soon.**

**Alright guys, drop me a review and let me know how you liked it! Next part coming soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	9. Interlude

**OK, soooo... totally forget what I said about it being shorter. XD**

**It's actually longer than last chapter... I didn't think I'd do this much!**

**Well, I'll let it speak for itself... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sabrina sat up from the table, where she'd spent the last two hours howling and bawling her eyes out. Pam was just sitting there beside her, with a sort of faraway look in her hazel eyes. "This is _all_ my fault," she spoke up, rubbing at her eyes. "If I hadn't taken my eyes off him, he wouldn't have gotten pushed into the lake. He wouldn't have drowned just now."

"Sabrina, stop saying that." Pam reached over and put a hand on her back. "It isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop those kids from pushing him into the lake. Kids do what they want."

"But if I could swim I would have been able to _do_ something," she sniffled. "I shouldn't have lied to get in here. I should have just gotten over my fear and let Janine teach me how to swim."

"If the others had been paying attention, it wouldn't have been an issue," Pam soothed, her other hand joining the first in rubbing Sabrina's shoulders. "It's not your fault. You are the best thing for Jason, and you tried. Even though you can't swim, you tried to save him."

Sabrina stood up, away from Pam's touch. "I... I can't stay here," she muttered, loud enough for Pam to hear. "Jason... was the only reason I didn't go home sooner. Now that he's gone, I... I don't have anything keeping me here. I just... I want to leave. Nobody but you at this stupid camp cares about Jason, _or_ me, and if they don't want anything to do with us, _I_ don't want anything to do with _them_." She started towards the door. "I'm gonna go call my mom to pick me up."

Pam walked over to where she was, and enveloped Sabrina in a tight hug, holding her as close as she could. She stroked her hair, rubbed her back, and just held her for a minute. "I suppose that's for the best anyway." She sighed and gently pressed her lips to the top of the younger girl's head. "Be safe, Sabrina. And don't forget Jason."

Sabrina nodded, then shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I... I could never forget him, Pam. I promise, I won't. I'll think of him every day, and I'll miss you." She noticed she was shaking as she hugged Pam back. She was trying not to just spontaneously burst into tears right now. "Bye, Pam."

She heard Pam let out a particularly heavy breath as she let go. "... Good-bye, Sabrina. Just remember, don't... don't give up on _anything_."

* * *

Sabrina played with her hair as she waited for her mother to pick up. All she heard was the ring tone, which was probably her mom being lazy and taking forever to get to the phone. On purpose.

Finally there was a click. "Hello?"

Regret welled up in her chest the minute she heard her mother's voice. She shouldn't have fought with her mother before coming to Camp Crystal Lake. She really should have made up with her. "M-Mom?"

"Sabrina, is that you? Are you still up at that camp?"

She felt a tear spill over her lower eyelid, and more followed, and suddenly she was crying all over again. "Mom, this... this is gonna be a long story, but, um... I wanna come home. Can you... Can you come pick me up? Please?"

* * *

Jason blinked, just a few times, then opened his eyes wider. He... He was still under the water, but... but it wasn't weighing on his chest anymore. He could still breathe, and he could see, but he still felt sick... just sick.

His limbs were heavy, he guessed it was because the water had soaked into his clothes and skin. And it was too cold, he could practically feel his skin turning blue. His head hurt, and so did his stomach, not to mention his whole body was trembling and he was tired and his heart was beating like mad.

Mommy... where was Mommy? And where was Sabrina? Where did they go?

Maybe they were still up on the surface, on the land. They probably thought he was dead for good, but he _wasn't_. He came back; he may have died, but he came _back_. He didn't know how, but it didn't matter.

He had to get back up and find them. They must have been sad if they thought he'd died, so he had to show them that he was okay.

He kicked his legs and made broad strokes with his arms, focusing on wehere up was. Finally he managed to get his head above the waves.

He blinked again, to clear the droplets of water from his vision. He looked around eagerly to see Mommy and Sabrina, but his eyes didn't fall on them. He tried to call out for one of them, either one, but all that came out was a loud whimper.

It was dark anyway. They probably went inside already, to sleep.

He should sleep too. He'd find them tomorrow... yeah. Tomorrow, he'd go looking for them.

Jason swam to the nearest shore, which it looked like was on the opposite side of Camp Crystal Lake's shore. Oh well... he'd just have to swim back over tomorrow to find Mommy and Sabrina.

He climbed out of the water and coughed a few times, shaking his head. He was still freezing, and the ground was hard. A wind blew by, and that made it worse. But he curled up as much as he could, rubbing his arms. His teeth chattered, and he tried to stop them as he closed his eyes.

Another wind whipped past him, making him shiver. And it was loud, it almost sounded like a dog howling. Or a wolf.

Jason snapped his eyes open, breathing heavily as he looked between the trees in the woods. There weren't _wolves_ out here, were there? He hoped not. He liked dogs, but wolves were a different story. They could eat him alive...

He scooted closer to the edge of the water, swallowing. Maybe the farther away he was, the less chance that they'd come looking for him. If there were any in the first place anyway.

He tried to sleep again, but it was hard. He couldn't believe Mommy or Sabrina wasn't here with him. He could sure use one of them right now. He was scared and cold and couldn't sleep.

Before he knew it, he was crying, harder than he thought he'd ever cried before. The tears just kept coming, shaking his body. He tried to wipe them away but it didn't matter; there were just too many, soaking into the ground and into his shirt.

He wished Sabrina were here. She'd tried so hard to reach him when he fell into the water... she'd saved him from that once, and this time she hadn't been able to. If Mommy knew what was happening, she would have tried too. And when Mommy wasn't there, Sabrina always was.

He remembered one time, when there was a thunderstorm that night and Mommy had been in town to get some stuff. She would've been back before that but she couldn't drive her car with all that rain and lightning. Sabrina came out in all that rain and mud and everything, to his cabin, like she did every night. And he was so scared; she held him on her lap and hugged him until he fell asleep.

Yeah. He really wished for that right now... but she wasn't here. She wasn't here and neither was Mommy.

* * *

"Oh God!" Mrs. Callahan brought a hand up and covered her mouth when she turned the page of the newspaper.

Sixteen-year-old Sabrina, who as per a usual Saturday woke up at noon and was just now eating breakfast, looked up from her cereal. "What's the matter?"

Mrs. Callahan brought her hand down. "Um, Sabrina... what was the name of that cook up at Camp Crystal?"

"Camp Crystal _Lake_," Sabrina sighed. "Her name's Pam Voorhees. Why?"

"_Pamela_ Voorhees?"

Sabrina deadpanned. "Mom, how many people do you think there are in New Jersey with the last name Voorhees? Let's start with that. Yeah, her full name's Pamela. _Why_?"

"I, um... I think you better see for yourself." She handed the newspaper over to her daughter.

Sabrina looked down at the page. It read _Obituaries_ at the top. She looked up, wide-eyed, at her mother. "Mom, what... is this some kind of joke?"

Mrs. Callahan took a breath. "Last one in the third row."

She looked down again, and her eyes shot open as she read the mini article.

_Pamela Sue Voorhees_

_Age: 36_

_Hometown: Crystal Lake_

That was all it said.

Sabrina's spoon fell into her bowl with a clang as she tossed the paper down and tears filled her eyes. She covered her face and began to just cry, hard. Now she'd lost both of them, Jason and Pam - both of her best friends.

They didn't even say how she died.

* * *

Sabrina broke the surface of the water and immediately started gasping for breath, spitting out what she swore was pure chlorine. Her goggles were fogged up, and so she couldn't see very well at the moment, but she felt Janine grab her arm and pull her up so that she was standing.

"You did it, Sabrina! Oh my God, you were _swimming_!"

Sabrina gulped in air and shook her hair out, probably splashing both her sisters as she did. She reached out her free hand for the rubber edge of the blown-up pool to steady herself, and then whipped the goggles off, so she could actually see again.

Janine was grinning, and immediately wrapped her arms around her younger sister, squealing. "Oh my God, Sabrina, I can't believe it! You did it!"

She took a few breaths and nodded, a little dazed. "I... did it."

"Good job, sis!" the now-seven-year-old Willow called, jumping up and down.

Sabrina smiled for a half second, then scoffed. "Yeah. If only I'd done this before

I went to camp, I could have saved Jason."

Janine sighed, stepping out of the pool and grabbing her towel. "Sabrina, will you not let that take over your life? It happened almost two years ago. Come on, after summer you're going to be a junior in high school. You've got all your community service hours for graduation taken care of. You're probably going to get a bunch of scholarships." She reached back into the pool and put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "You got so much going right. I know you really loved Jason, but you can't let it dominate every minute of your life. He's gone."

"I know." Sabrina climbed up the ladder and slid down as well, flipping her wet ponytail over her shoulder. "I just... I feel like it was my fault, you know? Pam told me to watch him every minute, and I... I wasn't watching him. I was talking to her."

Janine nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Still, don't get too down on yourself. It was just an accident. If you knew what was going to happen you never would have turned your back."

"But I _did_." She sucked in a breath and sat down on one of the beach chairs. Then an idea shone in her eye, and she glanced up at Janine. "Hey, Janie? You're a college smarty-pants."

Janine rolled her eyes. "Your point being?"

"... What kind of training do you suppose you'd need to be a lifeguard?"

* * *

**Alright! Well, that ends the "Little Jason at Camp Crystal Lake" arc... thing...**

**Next chapter starts the new arc: "Reunited and It Feels So Good..."**

**XD I really am crazy, aren't I?**

**Reviews are great! Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
